


A Family that Feeds (Stays together)

by TheGayDhova (TheChosenDhova)



Series: A Family that Feeds (Stays Together) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Consensual Surgery, Creampie, Demanding Will Graham, Descriptive Surgery, Eating of Uterus, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Healing, Hysterectomy, M/M, Mentions of Past surgery, Might become a series, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Sex, Supportive Hannibal, Then Shy Will Graham, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenDhova/pseuds/TheGayDhova
Summary: Hannibal and Abigail help Will through his final surgery, and together they dine upon the flesh he has offered them willingly. It's not like he doesn't benefit from it either, he wasn't exactly using the organ.Smut with a side of Murder Family! Featuring Trans Will and Supportive loving Husband Hannibal.





	A Family that Feeds (Stays together)

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, I'm no doctor, so take anything you read with a grain of salt. As for the food part, I am also no chef, so it may seem a little weird, bu eyy, I just went with it. Mostly wrote this for the smut lol. 
> 
> I wanted to see more representation of Trans Will, so I made some. Everyone's transition is different, and for Will they use masculine terms to describe his genitals. But there is happy front-hole sex, so if that bothers or triggers you, feel free to back out! Same with descriptive surgery.
> 
> This is my first Hannigram fic, so I hope I got the personalities down right. Some Cannon things have been changed up, like how Abigail was spared, just sent away again to a hospital while all of season 2 and 3 happens. Then they retrieve her after The Fall and run away as a happy murderous family. I honestly just put her in there B/c I felt a nurse would make sense to have around for Hannibal. But whatevs, she's grown on me.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Enjoy!

“Are you ready, Will?”

“Yes. Do it.”

Will can’t help it; he smiles up at Hannibal. His lover. His husband. His doctor, currently. Hannibal is weak to resist returning it, sending a small twitch of his own lips down to the man lying on the metal table in nothing but a small blanket for modesty. The irony of having a living under his knife again is not lost on him. Though is one much, much more dear ( _and willing_ ).

Beside them, Abigail shuffles on nervous feet, dressed in top of the line scrubs, just as Hannibal is, blue gloves covering her hands as she hovers them away from her chest in typical pre-surgery stance.

Wills eyes travel to her, and he smiles at her encouragingly. She seems reassured, and when she looks to Hannibal, he nods to her as well. It wouldn’t do good to have his ‘nurse’ be too skittish after all.

They’re in their refurnished basement, in a house Hannibal purchased a year ago today in Italy along the secluded coast, something big enough for them each to relax and heal after their great fall into the ocean. They’ve healed well since then, after having come back for Abigail right under Crawford’s nose, and have come a long way from dancing around what they truly wanted—to become a family.

This would be their second (consensual) surgery to this day. Hannibal remembers fondly taking the fat from Wills chest. The look in Wills eyes when he woke up, happy and relaxed (drugged up, but clear-headed enough to know it was finally _done_ ) as he took in his newly sculpted chest.

Hannibal also vibrantly remembers the look on Wills face even more when they dined upon said flesh that very same night. It was to this date one of his proudest and most favored meals. But perhaps that would change now, he ponders.

It was risky to do the surgery alone, but Will was adamant about it going the same way as last time. He was ready for the next step to complete his transition, and after healing from his Top surgery not five months ago, he was able to convince Hannibal to do it today. They’ve prepared in advance. Lecter goes over the list in his mind in a manner of seconds, in a way only he could keep up with.

Antiseptic wipes, gauze, sterile stitches ready to go next to scalpels, tongs, forceps, and various other important items for the procedure. Hannibal even went through the trouble of getting the right tools for a Total Laparoscopic Hysterectomy, but just in case he’s come prepared. He won’t risk Wills life over such a relatively simple surgery. Since it wouldn’t be wise to hire on a true nurse, Abigail has volunteered, and proved herself very skilled and adaptive during the last surgery. Since the nature of this one is more, _personal,_ she’ll only be handing Hannibal the right tools from a safe unseeing distance away.

The other reason is that he refused to possibly give away their home to any prying eyes or questions from hired help, and no one other than their little family will ever see Will in such a vulnerable positon. Hannibal simply would never allow it, not again. If so, he’d have more larder for his freezer afterwards. But tonight, there was only one thing he looked forward to eating.

The one precious thing his lover is so graciously providing him with tonight.

Nodding after his mental checklist is complete, Hannibal picks up the mask sitting on the small tray next to Wills head. Will’s smile is lost behind it, but Hannibal doesn’t look away until his eyes close and the monitor shows his heartrate evening out from the anesthesia.

He sets to work immediately.

“Abigail, if you would.” He begins instructing. She nods and helps him to set up the stirrups at the end of the table in swift motions. Before long, they have Will positioned in them in typical fashion, legs held up and bent at the knees for easy access. Hannibal dons his own clean gloves and sits down on the small chair between Wills legs. He’s careful to not jostle the catheter there, and names off the tools he requires, starting with the laser handles.

“The monitor, please, Abigail.”

She wheels said device over, where the insides of Will abdomen will be displayed as he cuts through in three small slits; one above each hipbone, and one nearly inside the navel. Abigail stands on the other side of Will, next to his torso, so that she is sparred from being too exposed to her unconscious father, but honestly, she has dealt with worse, and can only smile as she helps Hannibal to slowly detach the lining of the uterus from muscle. It’s not a long process, anywhere from twenty-five to forty minutes, depending on skill. And seeing as Hannibal is _very_ skilled, the surgery goes along smoothly.

Abigail keeps check of the heart monitor and saline bag hooked up to Wills arm, watching and listening to Hannibal as he tells her each step of the process.

“This’ll be different on dead body right?” she asks after a while.

“Not necessarily,” he replies. “It will all depend on rate of decay, how long the muscles have had to go into rigor mortis, and whether they’ve already had scar tissue build up from a previous surgery. Ah, it also depends on if you just wish to cut all through the abdominal muscles or not. That would require less finesse, and if they’re alive, it would take much longer to heal from, unlike Total Laparoscopic.” He goes on to explain.

Abigail takes it all in like a sponge, happy to learn from her fathers as they teach her new lessons constantly.

“Ah. There we are. No need to look, but see how I’ve seared it off here? It helps to leave the bleeding as minimal as possible.” he shows her, and she turns to watch the monitor as the last of the uterus is unattached from inside. All that’s left now is to cut through the cervix.

The next few steps, Hannibal knows, will go by quickly, and he sets to working inside Wills opening, slowly but surely pulling out the uterus with swift but gentle hands. Abigail readies a small empty tray in the shape of a liver (the name of it slips her mind), and Hannibal places the organ there like he would an actual living newborn. His eyes shine at his success, and he turns to work on stitching the inside of Wills hole, held open by a metal speculum. He’s sure to be as thorough here as when he was cutting the perfect lines into Will’s chest. Spotting will be normal over the next week or so, but he wants to give Will the cleanest incisions and scarring possible.

By now, Abigail has placed the uterus into a small freezer for the time being. They won’t be needing it for a while yet, after all. Will wanted to be fully cognizant when they consume it. Hannibal wouldn’t dare to eat it without him.

At the completion of the surgery, Will has the three incisions on his stomach stitched up, where they strangely compliment the large singular scar above his belly button. Hannibal may regret his impulsive actions when he gave the cut to Will upon his supposed betrayal, but he’s come to love it just as much as the messy man that wears it. Thankfully, he’d had enough mind about him to spare Abigail, but she’d had to suffer staying at the mental ward for far too long afterwards.

It’s safe to say they’ve all paid their dues, and can now come together in peace to do such things as they are now with such trust in one another.

“Well done. You’ve improved much since our first time cutting into someone” Hannibal says to Abigail, almost cheekily, and she returns a nervous but firm smile, blushing at the proud look he is giving her.

Wills vitals were stable and they’d managed to complete the surgery under the hour. They cleaned up any sharp tools lying about before Hannibal lowered Wills legs from the stirrups gently. After putting gauze patches over Wills stitches, Hannibal lifts him from the cold metal table, now warmed by Wills near naked body, and carries him upstairs with Abigail in the lead to open the doors.

He lays Will to rest in their shared bedroom on the master bed, pulling out some loose sweat pants and t-shirt to dress Will in, before tucking the comforter over his prone body.

He leans down to Wills ear, kissing his forehead softly and whispering: “You did spectacular, mylimasis. When you wake, you will finally be whole.”

Ooooooooo

It’s many hours until Will fully wakes.

Of course, they’d planned for that, and had thus done the operation early in the morning to give Will the time he needed to come to.

It in no way means he’s able to be up and about, and even sitting up is a pain in the ass, but he deals, and is just finishing propping himself up when Hannibal walks in on an hourly checkup.

“Ah, you’re awake my dear. Figured you’d make us wait another hour or two.” He says, a lilt to his accented voice showing he’s teasing.

Will smiles, a bit out of it and obviously on pain killers. “You know me, Hannibal. Always beating your expectations.”

“Always, my love. Now, tell me, how are you feeling?”

Will takes a moment to think it over as Hannibal comes to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, his big and warm hand reaching out to touch Will’s forehead in a soft gesture. It hasn’t escaped Wills notice that Hannibal has been a lot more touchy-feely recently, and bigger on pet names than ever before. But he’s not about to complain when it means he’s open to touch back as much as he wants. Which he _always_ wants.

“Feel a little bloated, honestly. My shoulders hurt? Is that normal?” he ends up saying. He’s feeling a lot of things right now, but is too unfocused to clarify each feeling.

“Ah, yes. Perfectly normal. The procedure requires air to be pumped into the body, remember? To detach the muscles from the uterus.” Hannibal explains. “The air can travel up sometimes, and right now what you’re probably feeling is that. I can give you a massage later, once you’ve settled in some. It’s best to wait a while.”

Will nods. “Yeah, I remember it now. Just not that last part. Thanks for warning me, by the way.” He says, fake-glaring at his husband-turned-doctor.

Hannibal just smirks, like he knew Will would bring this up all along. “I figured it best to let the ‘after’ come naturally to you. You at least know the basics. Bed-rest for most of the next week, and the catheter stays in until this evening.”

Will cringes at the thought of the intruding tube between his legs, but honestly, he can’t even feel it right now so he doesn’t let it bother him. Will says he understands, before reaching out to take Hannibal’s hand in his shaky one.

“Thank you, Hannibal. This…this means the world that you’ve done this for me…”

Hannibal smiles. A genuine, open and honest smile that he rarely allows himself to show, even to his Will.

“You should know by now, Will, that I would do anything you asked of me. I would cut out my own insides to sustain you if I had to.” He says, such conviction and devotion in his nearly-red eyes.

Will is stunned, lost in the depths of those pools of maroon. He honestly never expected Hannibal to say that. It’s so unlike him to risk his own health and status for the sake of another. But Will is coming to learn, at Hannibal’s insistence, that Will is not just any person.

He can sense and feel it like the changing of the tides they’d survived through at the bluff, and his empathy only enhances what he feels. Hannibal truly meant every word of it.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” he whispers back honestly.

Hannibal just squeezes his hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles.

“You don’t have to say anything, mylimasis. Just rest, and recover, and later, we will dine upon your offering.”

oooooooo

After two nights of rest, filled with broths and soups with fancy names and ingredients, and the company of Abigail reading to Will as he recovers, Will feels ready enough to walk downstairs and sit next to the head of the table.

Hannibal is finishing up the last touches to their dinner in the kitchen, and Abigail is helping to set out the plates and cutlery. Will can’t help but feel proud of her newfound confidence since the successful surgery. He’s almost certain it’s Hannibal’s doing, but he’s happy to see _her_ happy for once, and won’t be bringing it up lest it ruin the shine.

They smile across the table to each other as Hannibal announces dinner is served.

He walks out, hands full of a silver platter, bringing it to rest in the center of the table.

Will is mesmerized by the display that his organ makes. Hannibal has truly outdone himself this time.

Before, there hadn’t been much flair available with the fat from Wills chest, but now, with an intact organ of very easy discernibility, it is a work of art.

The uterus is set in the center of the platter, surrounded by lush greens and vegetation like purple and red grapes, complementing its fresh red color. It’s not very big overall, but for just the three of them, it’s enough. The organ itself is still in perfect condition, and it is stuffed full of red sauce, ginger slices, and…is that cinnamon Will smells?  The fallopian tubes seemed the hardest part to be able to keep intact, but Hannibal had done it perfectly.

“Wow, Hannibal. This looks…It’s beautiful.” Will says, though it sounds lame to his own ears. But Hannibal just smiles, accepting, as he is used to Wills honest opinions and he can see in his eyes that Will is truly in love with the meals display.

“Thank you, Will. Well then, let us begin.” He says, a look of pure delight in his dark eyes. He stands as he cuts the organ into three perfectly spaced slices, and carefully serves everyone their due. Will and Hannibal get the ends with the tubes, for Abigail’s sake (in Wills mind), and she is served the middle. It doesn’t slip his mind that she is served what is mainly the womb part, and the fact that she is their adoptive child is almost poetic. Of course Hannibal would think for it to go this way, Will thinks idly, too giddy to ponder more into it at the moment.

And at last, they dine.

It’s as every bit delicious as it looks, and Will can’t help but moan in pleasure as the first hit touches his tongue. He is careful to savor every bite, just as Hannibal does, with slow methodical chews. Abigail is a little less careful, but Will doesn’t begrudge her for it. It _is_ phenomenal after all.

Hannibal catches Wills sight after they have swallowed their first bites, and Will can feel and see nothing but love and adoration from his end. He sends it back twice-fold to his lover, and together, they feast upon his happily given flesh.

Will is glad to have it be over, to have the offending organ eaten and consumed, but no longer in him in the way he hated most. But he’s simultaneously glad that his gut wound had missed it, for he’d much prefer to share it with the ones he loves than go to waste by some unknowing doctor back in Baltimore. He knows Hannibal agrees.

By the end, the meal has filled them, but they are sure to drink a complimenting wine, even Abigail allowed to participate on such a special occasion.

“To family.” Hannibal says, holding his wine glass up to them, and both Will and Abigail smile as they chant together.

“To family.”

ooooooooo

The worst part of healing, Will finds out rather quickly, is not the pain. Not the damned catheter or even the sore shoulders that lasted an entire week.

What was the worst part was the rule of no intimacy.

Sure, he and Hannibal could hole up in each other’s arms for the night, read a story at the fireplace, or any other sort of menial non-exertive thing. But the kind of intimacy Will wanted back was one Hannibal refused to indulge in until he’d completely healed.

That is, sex.

It’s been nearly four weeks since the surgery and by now Will feels mostly fine. He can walk and lift light objects, and can finally wipe his own ass without holding back tears. The difference from his gut wound is that the majority of the healing includes things shifting and settling _inside_ him without the uterus there.

And then there’s the stitches deep inside him, that are still healing. Thankfully the spotting is over, and he can finally go around in normal loose boxers (much to Hannibal’s ire. Will mostly does it now just to mess with him. ‘No sex? Then no effort to look put together, _Hannibal_.’)

The incisions above his hips and navel have healed almost completely, and he feels well enough most days to help out with the house work if needed. When he’s not doing that, he goes out to the beach to walk along the coast. They live far enough out that no one comes up this way, and so he doesn’t have to worry about dealing with strangers, or the need to dispose of them.

The last good while Hannibal has held off on hunting for the sake of being home to help Will heal, but he can tell that he’s getting antsy. Abigail is as well, but she’s more reserved in showing it, or admitting it, unlike his husband.

Will just sighs, currently showering off the day’s dirt and sweat from organizing the shed outside. Hannibal’s been adamant about him taking it easy, but Will’s used to working around pain, so they’d made some compromises along the way. He can’t complain too much though. He’s happy, safe, well-fed, and has been growing stronger every day he’s around his family of three. (He’s been trying to convince Hannibal to let him get a dog, but he refuses in case they ever need to make a quick getaway. So far, Abigail and Will haven’t made too much leeway, but Will’s sure that any month now Hannibal will cave.)

So things continue on, a little mundane, but never quite boring where Hannibal’s concerned (Or involved), and Will heals.

ooooooooo

Hannibal is sitting in bed reading one of his old Grecian books by lamplight, when Will exits the bathroom naked and still wet from this nights shower.

He stands in the doorway, leaning against the wood, hip cocked and a dirty smile on his face. The scar on his cheek dimples at the action, but he knows Hannibal loves it.

Will clears his throat when Hannibal doesn’t look up.

Hannibal plays it off like he didn’t see Will there (they both know he did. No one sneaks up on him.)

“You’re going to catch a cold standing around wet like that, Will.” He says, book still open in his hands and an attitude of nonchalance.

Wills smile drops when that’s all Hannibal says, and he nearly stomps over to where Hannibal is lying in bed in nothing but silk sweats. Will tears the book from his hands, closing it and setting it on the nightstand (he’s not a complete barbarian, Hannibal.)

Then he proceeds to place himself in Hannibal’s lap, arms coming to rest against the wall by his head.

“Can I help you, William?” Hannibal asks as soon as Will is straddled on him. His face doesn’t show any change, but his eyes seem to hold a warm mirth for Wills antics.

“Yeah, you can.” Will replies. He leans in, breathing hard already at the thoughts rushing through his mind. In one swift movement, he captures Hannibal’s lips with his, wetting them with his tongue and delving in. Hannibal tastes like cinnamon and smells of sandalwood, whereas Will has the scent of the ocean and mint (presumably from toothpaste.)

Hannibal lets it happen, happily taking what Will gives him in his desperation for intimate contact.  When he doesn’t do more than open his mouth to Wills questing tongue, Will growls and grabs the older man’s wrists and places them on his soft-but-frim hips.

Hannibal breaks away from the kiss at that, breathing harder than normal but still composed on the outside.

“What’s brought this about, dear Will?” he asks, purposefully being coy. He knows exactly what Will wants, but he’s not about to give in so easily. He wants Will to be truly desperate; call it his old manipulative side, but he loves to see his Will nearly feral with desire.

“You know what, Hannibal.” Will says into his ear, breath hot and panting. “It’s been six months. I’m healed, and I want to have sex. Right now. With you, on this bed.” Will nearly demands, voice deep and appealing to Hannibal.

Hannibal lets a moment or two pass, during which Will squirms on his lap, pressing his crotch down into Hannibal’s, where he can feel a growing hardness.

“Is that so?” Hannibal replies, his face giving nothing away so early on. This only frustrates Will more, and so he takes charge by rubbing himself against Hannibal, growing warm and wet between his legs. He aches so bad to be filled that it’s driving him crazy. Hannibal is the only sex partner he’s ever had inside him, and having that pleasure taken away for so long while he heals is a hell in its own right.

“C’mon. I know you want to. It’s been weeks since we’ve fucked.” Will says crassly, though Hannibal finds it endearing more than anything. _Only you, my Will_ , he ponders.

“Indeed it has, my love. But what makes you think you’ve healed? It can take up to a year for some to heal completely from such a surgery, and you’ve been prone to—“ Will doesn’t let him finish, attacking Hannibal’s mouth in one swift motion that he could have only learned from Hannibal himself.

He delves his tongue inside once more, while his hand reaches between them and squeezes Hannibal’s large hard length. Finally, _finally,_ Hannibal shows some humanity by shuddering in Wills grip, his hands going behind Will to his ass and pushing him down to rub against him. Will moans at the motion, letting Hannibal’s length go in order to rub his wet entrance on it instead, still hidden beneath silk clothing.

“You little minx.” Hannibal says between breaths, kissing and sucking on Wills lips vigorously. “What you do to me…”

Will clutches at the waistline of Hannibal’s sweats. “Off. Take these off.”

Now Hannibal is the one to growl, grip going hard on Wills sides, before uses his hidden strength to flip Will underneath him on to the bed. Will gasps at the sudden change in position, hands falling to rest on Hannibal’s furred chest. He runs his fingers through the fine silver hair, enjoying the view of a disheveled Hannibal above him—silver hair fallen over a smooth forehead, eyes black with desire and sharp cheekbones flushed pink. Will knows he must look in the same condition.

“I’ll have to check personally, to see how things are healing, _down there._ ” Hannibal whispers into his ear. Will shudders at Hannibal’s deep accented voice so close, and nods his approval vigorously.

“ _Yes.”_

But Hannibal takes his time going down. It’s been weeks, after all. He wants to cherish Will and his newly freed body. He starts at Wills neck, sucking and kissing bruises into the fine pale skin. Will is moaning and squirming under Hannibal, his most sensitive places sought out with perfect skill. When Hannibal reaches his nipples, he takes his time to lick and nibble around them, knowing that Will lost a lot of feeling after Top surgery. But he knows that doesn’t mean Will can’t feel _anything_ on his chest, and takes his time appreciating his own handy work.

Wills impatience grows the longer Hannibal takes to get where he wants him, which is between his legs, and he tells him so.

“C’mon, Hannibal…I want you so bad…Why are you being so obtuse about this?” he asks, voice shaking when Hannibal sucks hard at a spot on his ribcage, above his ‘smiling’ scar.

“Patience, Will. I’m going to teach it to you yet, one of these days.” Hannibal supplies, though he is smiling and savoring every taste of Wills skin.

“Hah.” Will laughs. “You can try all you want. But this is sex, and I want to you buried inside me already….Please, Hannibal...Mylimasis.” Will says, stumbling over the last word, even though he’s heard Hannibal say it a thousand times.

Hannibal’s whole body comes to a stop, and Will has a second of fear, thinking he’s said it wrong, or that Hannibal doesn’t approve of him speaking his native tongue.

Before he can pull back though, Hannibal is rushing up Wills body once more, crashing his lips against Wills in a fervor he’s only ever witnessed during their first time.  Will is overrun with emotions of love and passion, all coming from Hannibal in his desire to consume Will intimately, and he lets it wash over him like the waves of the ocean once more.

He moans and squirms, rubbing up against Hannibal’s heavy and firm body, kissing back just as hard, his hands running up Hannibal’s bare muscled back. They are both sweating and panting by now, even Hannibal unable to deny his lust.

“I’m going to _ruin_ you, Will.” Hannibal growls, but despite his words, he is careful when he draws back, slowly working his way down Wills body. It’s near worshipful, the way he treats Wills body, and it brings a flush like no other to Wills face every time.

Hannibal has never once doubted his man-hood, even after he’d learned the truth all those years ago, body naked and bound on Cordell’s operating table. He’d never seen Hannibal react so violently to someone before then, and he isn’t ashamed anymore of the delight he took when Hannibal smashed Cordell’s throat in with his own tools, spraying blood over every surface.

He often, fondly, remembers Hannibal wrapping his paralyzed body up in the only coat available, his self just as naked after Alana had freed him. How he’d wiped him clean after gaining Wills’ consent at his old house in Wolf Trap. Honestly, Will suspects that Hannibal had known he was trans long before then, but just didn’t care enough to judge him for it.

And now they are here, years down the road, finally together both mentally _and_ physically. But god damn, Hannibal could go faster. He grunts his disapproval at once again being forced to slow down his arousal as Hannibal takes his time kissing and caressing every scar, every dip of muscle and skin, every blemish made throughout Wills life. Will knows Hannibal harbors just as many scars, inside and out. But together, for a while at least, they can lean on each other and heal.

“ _H-Hannibal_ …”

And finally, _finally,_ Hannibal is where Will wants him most: in the cradle of his thighs, lovingly nosing around his mound through the soft hair there, smelling in that sensual way only Hannibal can pull off.

“Ah…My Will…here we are…” Will looks down his heaving body, watching as Hannibal moves closer and closer to Wills own hard little cock. Warm breath ghosts over it, making it twitch and Will moan. Even fully aroused, it wouldn’t get much bigger, but Will was ok with that, as the feeling it gave him was more than worth what little dysphoria he got every once in a while over it.

And again, he knew Hannibal didn’t care either way, and would always love his body no matter how it ended up being.

Hannibal delights in Wills uncontained lust, and waits no longer to take what he wants; which is Wills’ little cock in his mouth. He dives in, still gentle in his own way, his mouth hot and warm around Will.

Will jolts in pleasure as he is finally given head to, shuddering and thighs shaking as Hannibal circles his tongue around him, sliding over the small head and into the sensitive skin above. It would be too much if he just focused on the head, and he’d learned quickly how Will liked his body to be touched and sucked. He takes turns sucking gently and then flattening his whole tongue down on Wills throbbing length, his mouth able to take it all in easily, but still attempting to simulate a blowjob. Will didn’t care either way, as long as it was Hannibal doing it to him.

This goes on for a few minutes, until Will is gasping and squirming hard, hands clasped in Hannibal’s now-messy hair.

“Fuck, fuck. Hannibal, I-I’m gonna cum if you keep that up…” Will says, desperate to hold on for a little longer, to make the pleasure last.

Hannibal gives him some reprieve by releasing Wills small length and moving lover, to hot wet folds. He delights in eating Will out just as much as blowing him, and so takes his time like at any well prepared meal to suck and lick at the wet entrance before him. Will is shaking less now, little moans escaping him with each pass of Hannibal’s tongue over his hole.

Will has a vague thought that he’s glad Abigail has her room downstairs and on the other side of the house. He only blushed a little when she said she liked it that way because he was a ‘screamer’, as she put it. Hannibal had annoyingly agreed (Will didn’t let him sleep in the bed for a week straight.)

“Mmmm…Hannibal…please, I want you now…No more teasing.” Will is slightly more put together after he manages these words, emphasizing his need by pulling on Hannibal’s hair just enough to get him to look up.

“All right Will, you can have me…” Hannibal smiles, and Will can’t see the devious smirk hidden behind it, because he nearly shouts when instead of moving up Wills body like Will expected, Hannibal pushes two of his thick fingers inside him in one smooth motion.

The stimulation isn’t enough to get him off, but it’s a near thing as he clenches around the first thing in weeks. His inner muscles squeeze and suck Hannibal’s fingers in, and Hannibal shudders as he imagines how tight Will will feel when he finally enters him. But for now, he continues to take it slow, feeling out the wet heaven that is Wills’ channel.

The stretch feels _amazing_ to Will, and he relishes in it for a while as he’s pampered and pleasured by skillful fingers (He’s selfishly glad that he’d managed to land a doctor as a lover, and he’ll forever be reminded of that whenever they’re used on him like now).

Eventually, it’s Hannibal that cracks, and once he has three fingers plunging in and out of Will with ease, he pulls away to lean over to the nightstand drawer to pull out a condom.

Will notices this, whimpering at the loss of something inside him, and stops Hannibal with a hand on his wrist.

“You know…We don’t need to use those anymore, Hannibal.” Will says, face warm and turning red.

Hannibal is gentle as he takes his other hand to hold the one stopping him, wet fingers turning cold from the air.

“I didn’t want to presume. We’ve always been sure to be safe, after all.”

Will nods, a sudden shyness coming over him that he hasn’t felt for quite some time.

“I-I just…figured, you know, since there’s nothing there anymore…If it’s safe to, I mean. And you want to. We can still use one but I just—“

Hannibal stops his quiet rambling with a hand to his cheek, the condom set aside once more. His eyes are warm, but observant as he takes in Wills body language.

“Are you sure Will?”

Fuck it, Will thinks, and says:

“I want to feel you come inside me.”

The words hit Hannibal like a freight train, his body heating up and his cock jumping at the very idea. Of course he’s fantasized it, dreamed of it, but he’d never compromise Wills safety and comfort for just a few moments of simple bodily pleasure.

His eyes darken more, and he smiles warmly down at Wills sweat covered body.

“I would love nothing more than to feel you, skin on skin, my Will, if it is what you want.”

“Yes, it’s what I want, Hannibal. You, and your cum.” Will ends on, a bit of his charming snark coming back. Hannibal loves Will for it, and doesn’t hold back as he leans over Will, laying his heavier body on his beloveds, hard cock coming to rest over Wills own.

He takes a moment to just enjoy the feel of Will under him once more, ready to be fucked and made love to simultaneously. Wills hands travel to grope at his ass, urging him forward to rub against each other. Hannibal moans, feeling Wills fingers delve into his crack, delicate fingers so demanding along with his voice.

“Come on then, get inside me already, Hannibal.” Hearing his own name purred into his ear, Hannibal is weak to resist Will his wants, and reaches down to take hold of himself, positioning the head of his cock at Wills entrance. He can already feel the heat and wetness, made so by Hannibal’s saliva and Wills eagerness. This will be their first time without any protection, but knowing they will be together for the rest of their days, they are not afraid to share this.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hannibal pushes inside of Will, moaning as his length is engulfed in wet heat, muscles tight and pulsing around him even after three fingers. Will gasps as he is filled inch by inch, thighs spreading out around Hannibal’s hips in order to get him deeper.

“Oh, _Hannibal_ …” Will moans quietly.

“My Will.” Hannibal whispers back, resting on his elbows above Wills shaking form. He’s gentle as he pulls his hips back and forth, Wills walls sucking him back in every time. The wetness grows as he keeps that up, knowing Will won’t get off until his cock’s touched while being fucked.

But even Hannibal begins to doubt how long he’ll last. His control only helps him so far when it comes to Will, and with the way his lover is squirming and panting underneath him, pushing his hips up into Hannibal’s light thrusts, he won’t last much longer.

“Will, my darling Will. All mine, aren’t you?” Hannibal says, his pace picking up as he pushes in to the hilt, feeling the raised scar tissue deep inside of Wills channel with every full thrust. When Will doesn’t answer right away, too lost in his own pleasure, Hannibal holds himself hip to hip against Wills sweating body, and asks again. “You’re all mine, aren’t you Will?”

“Y-yes, yes I’m yours H-Hannibal. All yours!” Will replies, nearly shouting at the end as Hannibal takes his pleasure from Will, the end fast approaching for both of them. Every thrust is met with a wet squelch between Wills legs and the slap of Hannibal’s balls against Wills ass.

Will feels amazing, stuffed full and owned by Hannibal, a man so consuming that he once thought they were the same person. He still thinks they are sometimes.

Before he can get too close to the edge, Hannibal leans down, lips inches away from Wills jolting body as he thrusts uninhibited, and brings one of his hands down to touch Wills pulsing cock. His other arm wraps behind Wills neck, bringing him closer as their chests touch and nipples rub together.

“Come for me, Will. I want to feel you shudder around me before I claim you.”

Will can’t help the cry that escapes his throat when Hannibal’s hot hand touches his cock, causing him to clench around the pistoning length inside him.

“Oh god, yes, yes, yesyesyes—“ he gasps out, body moving along with Hannibal’s force, his hips lifting without coordination against the pleasure. His eyes water as he looks into Hannibal’s, seeing the possessive monster lying underneath the calm of a human. As Hannibal’s cock plunges in and out of him, rubbing up against _that_ spot, rough fingers deftly playing with his little cock, Will is overcome with pride and love for this dark and evil force of nature that is Hannibal.

His head flies back against Hannibal’s forearm as he shouts to the heavens during his orgasm, body shaking and tensing as the pleasure is forced to last because his lover is not done yet, and Will can do nothing but hold on to Hannibal’s biceps as he ruts into Wills body without restraint.

Feeling and seeing Will come apart around him, Hannibal is desperate to join him in ecstasy—Wills muscles clench and spasm around his aching cock, and it’s not long before he too is brought over the edge, hips pushing into Wills as hard as he can, as deep as he can possibly get, in order to fill him up with his seed.

The sensation of being filled with warm cum is new to Will, Hannibal’s throbbing length pulsing with each jet, and he relishes each moment until Hannibal is limp on top of him. They’re both breathing hard as they come back to down to earth, too lazy to move or clean up. Will enjoys feeling Hannibal softening inside of him, so he doesn’t push him off until breathing becomes a little hard.

Hannibal seems to sense this, as he slowly rises, their sweaty bodies cooling in the hot air. He makes sure to watch as he draws his limp cock out of Wills abused hole, holding his legs spread open with hands light on his thighs. He’s red and puffy and glistening as come gushes out of it with nowhere else to go as it returns to its normal size, and Hannibal can’t help but feel pride at the thorough claiming.

Will groans, a little embarrassed that Hannibal is watching his own seed spill out of Will, but secretly happy that he could bring out such instincts in his lover.

“So…” Will says dumbly, still out of breath and sure to have a sore throat tomorrow.

“Well, seems it has healed up nicely down here. And now that it’s been doctor approved, you can rest easy, and return to sexual acts as normal.” Hannibal says, surprising Will who wasn’t expecting such a thing to come from Hannibal’s mouth.

“Did you just make a joke, Hannibal?” Will asks, smile wide on his red lips. “One that _wasn’t_ a cannibal pun?”

Instead of deeming Will with a response, he simply lies down next to him, gathering Will up in to his strong arms, back to chest.

“What can I say, Will. You bring it out in me.” _And much more_ , goes unsaid but not unheard.

Will accepts the new position, and lets himself relax as the exhaustion hits.

“I could say the same…the whole of me that loves you.” Will admits quietly, knowing that Hannibal would understand.

Hannibal tightens his hold, his face coming to rest in the crook of Wills warm neck. It’s not long before they both find their rest.

Ooooooooo

The next morning, Abigail was sure to say how the next time they decided to be loud in the house while she was there, she was going to barge in on them with the hose and plenty of cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is (maybe) going to be part of a series. Let me know if you all would like more??
> 
> I can write things like their first time together, murdering or sexy times wise. ;)


End file.
